Rust
thumb|The Map of Rust. Rust is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, based on the campaign map "Endgame". Overview HT contested by the Task Force 141 and Afghan OpFor. It is set in an oil yard in the middle of the desert. It is the smallest map in any Call of Duty game, featuring a tall tower surrounded by open space with some cover such as containers and some pipes. The central tower has a ladder and two connecting pipes to reach the top, allowing players to see the area below. There is another elevated area in the corner by accessing the round pipeline. Behind this building is a small tunnel, one of the few areas that provide good cover from air attacks. Furthermore, the area around the tower has two hidden "tunnels", one by the ladder, and the other on the other side. They are very dark and small, and can be used by stealthy players to ambush enemies. Rust is the 'spiritual successor' to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's Shipment. While the majority of Rust's layout is different, the two maps are both very small maps. This is also one of the more multiplayer-flexible maps. Only close range weapons will work here. Due to the small size of the map, players will spawn within close proximity to each other. Occasionally, players will spawn directly in someone else's line of sight, resulting in very quick kills. There are very few viable camping spots as most locations are exposed or easily accessible. It is very rare now to have a match here and hard to build streaks. This map is generally unpopular due to the amount of "spawn kills" and grenade spamming as well as a large amount of Grenade Launchers and Thumpers and because tubers constantly doing the previous. Although it is easy to get vast amounts of kills on this map it is still generally skipped for larger maps. More skilled and experienced players can counter this method with said skill alone. Sometimes you can run into a team of pure "stabbers" which can be daunting to others as well as spammers. While the player is being loaded onto the helicopter at the ending of campaign level "Endgame", Rust can be seen in the background. This is a good map if the player wants to achieve 20-30 kills in one match as long as the player is regardless for the amount of deaths, because the close proximity allows combat to come quickly. Tips *If there is a camper on top of the tower in the center of the level, he can be dispatched by throwing a care package marker underneath him next to the ladder in the enclosed area in the center. The crate will fall and kill the camper. *Next to the wall by the covered area of the tower; there is a broken ladder that looks unclimbable. If the player sprints to it and jumps, he/she can reach it and climb to the top. This is more easily achieved by using Lightweight and/or Marathon. *Be careful calling in care packages. Because the map is so small, it is easy for an enemy to kill the player while waiting or retrieving it. A care package does make for some tempting bait, however, thus it can be used to draw enemies into a trap. *A good place to call in a care package is on the platform at the top of the map. This will only work if the player goes to the very back of the platform and aim straight down when throwing the marker. Otherwise the package will fall off. Make sure to stay low while waiting for it. *At the bottom of the tower, on the other side of the ladder, is an invisible ladder. This ladder makes for a good camping spot. *Try to avoid running on the middle pipe that leads to top of the map as it is very easy for enemies to get a kill. *A fairly good Camping spot is on top of the container on the north side of the map. It is hard to see one in a ghillie suit beside the tower as the only sniping spot in the map. The player can get on by climbing on the barrels then climbing up to the top. *Placing a Sentry Gun at the top of the tower is useful, as the sentry gun will cover almost the entire map. *Most forms of air support will easily bombard the map due to its small size and lack of good cover. An airstrike can cover about 50% of the map's area, and the Stealth Bomber will cover even more. With Danger Close Pro, the Stealth Bomber can bombard the whole map if placed properly. Due to lack of overhead cover, manually controlled killstreaks such as the Chopper Gunner, are extremely powerful. *Running up to the top of the tower on the main pipe may seem like the quickest way to get to a vantage point, but it is really one of the quickest ways to get killed. *While playing 3rd Person, climb to the top of the tower, the player can get a bird's eye view while being fully covered. *Be aware of the sheltered area underneath the tower, it provides good concealment and relative safety from fire but is vulnerable to grenades. *Fast moving players will find this map to their advantage, due to the small packed space they can find unsuspecting enemies faster, and dispatch them with a close range Shotgun kill. Also due to the scattered debris they can quickly run to cover should they come under fire. *Holding one of the covered corners is a sure-fire way to victory. The map is small, so the enemy will have to attack via a very limited number of paths, and sticking together will prevent enemies from spawning too close or in behind. *If the player goes to the North-Western corner of the map, a small, detached piece of pipe is accessible. This is a good spot to camp from, as it is impervious to all weapons that aren't fired directly into it. *Rust is a great map for using Akimbo with weapons such as the Vector and Mini-Uzi, and shotguns can be very helpful secondary weapons. Close combat situations happen all the time in Rust so the player needs a quick trigger finger to get a good score. *If calling in a controlled killstreak (such as the Chopper Gunner), it is a good idea to go prone on the top platform before calling it in because most people will not climb up there due to the lack of cover. *Stay in corners where it is easy to see everyone and have lots of cover. Never be somewhere where an enemy could sneak up from behind if traveling the map, this will happen plenty of times. *The deathstreak Painkiller is very useful on this map, because players often will run around the map and this will reduce the chance of being spawn killed. *Using Claymores around corners is a sure way to get kills, because many players will pass through looking to camp. *Another great place to place claymores is at the top of the map. After climbing the ladder, place a claymore directly facing the ladder, and then go prone as far away as possible away from it, while still being covered. A person climbing the ladder would not notice the claymore until it is too late, giving the player an easy kill. *The best way to play this map is with low kill streaks, and high rate of fire weapons. Then go to one spot, kill one or two people, then move on to another spot. *There is a good camping spot most people may not know about. Run about 1/2 way up the pipe and look to the left, there will be a little port sticking out which the player can jump on and go prone and will be virtually invisible. *A good camping spot is underneath the ladder in the center of the map. There is a good viewpoint and while looking through it the player is virtually invisible and can shoot down the entire length of the southern part of the map (east to west). To get there climb on top of the girder, underneath where the round pipe crosses to the main building, and sprint towards the ladder. At the last second, jump towards the box. If executed correctly, the player will climb up. *Shotguns can be very effective, Sniper Rifles are almost useless in this level considering the close-quarter-combat. *Sitting in the corner by the ramp leading to the top level and facing the opening to the ladder is a great way to get chain spawn kills. Simply sit there with a Tactical Knife on any Pistol and knife as soon as they spawn. However the player is completely open to enemy fire on 2 sides. *The orange container/lorry is a perfect camping spot because movement can be seen from nearly the whole map. *Using the deathstreak Martyrdom can be very effective on this map due to its size. *If the player is lucky enough to get an AC-130 on this map, it could take out the entire team with one 105mm shot. *When hiding under the pipe next to the oil rig, it is possible to survive an airstrike or AC-130 attack, which makes it a very good place for cover. *It is possible to jump from the top of the air vent and onto the top platform, even without Lightweight or Marathon. This is a quicker way up since somebody's always watching the ladder. *A effective close quarter weapon are Akimbo Rangers with FMJ. Trivia *There is a crashed Sea Knight outside the map. This may be a reference to "Endgame", except for the fact that Shepherd crashed in a Pavelow, not a Sea Knight. *There is a flipped Zodiac near the river. It's a reference to Soap and Price's fight against Shadow Company in Zodiacs, also from "Endgame". *The Sea Knight outside of the map is also the exact same one from "Crash" from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *There is a narrow strip of land near the river that has two WWII era German Opel Blitz trucks, two destroyed Russian ZPU-4 anti-air guns and a Russian T54-55 tank. *In the tunnel way there is a banging noise. *This map is not available in the playlist Ground War, as it is extremely small for 18 players. *It is possible to guide the Predator Missile off a cliff which glitches the game and causes the Predator to automatically explode. The cliff should be to the far right of the electrical plant of the map. *There is a small village far away from the map - it is possible to get to it by Free Spectating in a private match. In this village, barrels with hazard signs can be found. *It was actually possible to hide in one of the pipes, but since the patch, it is no longer possible. The pipe is north of the shack (see map). *For a view of a Tactical Nuke climb the ladder to the very top and look South East, a sound is heard right before it lands. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels